


goodnight n go

by minervamouze



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: College AU, F/M, Maid, NSFW, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Pet Names, Smut, Underage Drinking, all my bottoms deserve this, degrading, frat boy xehanort, this is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervamouze/pseuds/minervamouze
Summary: Having you be a maid for a week? No problem. Doing it in a skimpy lingerie version of a french maid costume? Their money wasted, not yours, whatever. Assign you to Xehanort? Yeah, big daddy beef with that. Alpha Chi Delta and Kappa Eta Sigma had apparently made a stupid pact that they would trade pledges for the week, which was fine, but you’d forgotten one thing: that’s the fraternity your mortal enemy was in.





	goodnight n go

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Write Porn don't judge me

How the fuck had you ended up here? The lace running along your thigh was itchy, the air conditioning in this building was unrelenting, and, to top it all off, that asshole Xehanort, was smirking at you like a fucking idiot. What an idiot stupid fucking name. You picked up a picture frame, running the almost comical feather duster underneath it. Dust simply flew into the air around you, tickling your sinuses enough to force a sneeze out despite your best efforts, causing you to bend over and cover your mouth. “That’s the view I like to see,” Xehanort croons. You can entirely _hear_ the smirk on his face. You shoot up straight as an arrow, pulling down the micro-skirt in the back. This is what hell was like.

Kappa Eta Sigma was the sorority you’d wanted to join the most. Beyond the popularity aspect, it truly looked great on your application for grad school. Your small group of friends had attended rush day with them, but you were the only one brave enough to go for it. And now...you were here. Of course, you hadn’t expected hazing to be this completely miserable for you. You were pretty tough, of course, but it was like they’d found your own personal hell and dropped you into it for the week.

Having you be a maid for a week? No problem. Doing it in a skimpy lingerie version of a french maid costume? Their money wasted, not yours, whatever. Assign you to Xehanort? Yeah, big daddy beef with that. Alpha Chi Delta and Kappa Eta Sigma had apparently made a stupid pact that they would trade pledges for the week, which was fine, but you’d forgotten one thing: that’s the fraternity your mortal enemy was in.

You hadn’t even known the asshole until your first week of college. You’d been so excited to let loose that you went to the first party you were invited to. Honestly? You didn’t know anyone at this new school and you were kind of into that...being mysterious, that is. You were starting to get a little lonely, though, and needed to get out of your dorm.

It was the first major party of the season and everyone in the nearby vicinity was invited. ‘Fuck it,’ you thought before walking inside. It was...quieter than you imagined. Not to say it was quiet, but there wasn’t anyone doing a keg stand, a solo cup wasn’t immediately pressed into your hand, and there wasn’t twenty guys that started grinding on you. It was, however, loud enough that no one noticed you walk inside and wander into the kitchen. Various bottles of alcohol lined the counter. You weren’t technically old enough to drink yet, but what were you, a cop? You mixed a whole bunch of everything together, not really knowing what a good cocktail was.

You took a sip and almost spit it back out. Ah, yes, the familiar flavor of paint varnish that you’d discovered the last time you decided to drink vodka straight from your parents’s bottle. Delicious. You started coughing, holding your first up to your mouth. Suddenly, you felt a hand thumping your back, helping you clear your lungs faster.

“Easy, tiger.” Who the f- you spun around, ripping the offending hand from your back, cup sloshing a bit of poison out. You came all but eye to eye with...one of the hottest guys you’d ever seen in your life. Naturally silver hair spiked softly behind him, his ears poked out in a goofy but still somehow incredibly attractive way, and those beautiful golden _eyes_. You recovered quickly, pulling your cup up to cover your mouth, calming your coughing down before taking another miniscule sip.

“Thanks for that,” you half shouted to make sure you were heard over the music. “I’m (y/n),” you introduced.

“Xehanort,” he followed up, flashing you a winning grin. Oh, you were in trouble. You raised an eyebrow, smirking up at the slightly taller boy.

“Xehanort? That’s a mouthful,” you commented, laughing into your drink. This was starting to taste better. Xehanort reached behind you, all but pressing his chest to yours to grab a bottle of Fireball. Your breath hitched in your throat, your heart skipping a beat.

“You can call me Xeha if it’s easier for you to scream.”

“Scream?” He winked at you, taking a long swig from the bottle. Your cheeks flushed violently red and you found comfort in your cup, all but downing the entire thing.

“You seem like an asshole,” you laugh, looking him directly in the eyes. How were you this bold.

“Is that a bad thing?” he countered, putting a hand on either side of the counter, enclosing you in his frame while he leaned forward.

“Usually,” you admitted, playing along with him. The telltale stench of alcohol filled the air as you both exhaled in such close proximity. “But maybe not tonight.” It didn’t take many more drinks before you were slamming into someone’s room. You didn’t know who, but surely they wouldn’t mind the way you were knocking all their belongings to the ground while Xehanort lifted you onto any surface possible, his lips dancing hungrily at any available area of your skin- anything he could demand access to. His kisses were like ecstasy to your addled mind, leaving a tangible trail along your flesh. Your legs wrapped around his small waist, pulling him as close as possible to you while he gripped your hips.

“Xeha,” you sighed, losing yourself to the moment. He bit down hard near your collarbone, pulling out a far more high pitched squeak from your mouth.

“I told you...scream it.” He started tugging at your shirt, pulling it up so he could get better access to your pants, clearly aiming to pull them off and throw them to the ground.

“Wait,” you stopped him, gripping his wrist as tight as you could muster. “I’m too drunk...stop,” you managed to get out, although your mind was begging you to say anything different. Well, maybe not your mind, but just the hormones.

“...Seriously?” he asked, stopping dead in his tracks. You nodded quickly, releasing your legs from where they held him in and ran a hand through his hair.

“To-tomorrow, okay?” Your head was pounding and this was probably a stupid move.

“...Yeah, okay.” Almost immediately, his hands removed themselves from you and he stepped back, helping you down off the ledge of what you assumed to be a low bookshelf. You almost couldn’t believe how completely quickly and willingly he released you. Well, this was certainly awkward. You couldn’t think of anything to say and was he...fucking pouting? “Okay...uh...love you bye,” you mumbled all at once, running out the door. “Wait NO I DON’T!” you screamed after, turning around to make sure he heard you. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” you chant, stumbling out of the house and finding your way back to your dorm.

Yeah, it took about two days for people to start asking why on Earth you’d hookup with Xehanort, the biggest asshole on campus, and for guys to start asking when it was their turn. And thus, an enemy was born.

Honestly, it made perfect sense. You’d managed to avoid having to be in close contact with him ever since that night and now you got to spend a week with him. You hadn’t even told him off to his face, you just started spreading reverse rumors that his dick was skinny and he only lasted five seconds, anyway. If you can’t defeat the rumors, make better ones. His room? Absolutely disgusting. You’d been deep cleaning for about two hours now and it was just starting to look presentable in there.

“What else do you need?” you asked in a flat voice, turning around to glare at the maggot, arms crossed.

“How about a blowjob?”

“How about you eat a dick?”

“How about you don’t get into your girly club?”

“No sorority is worth having to look at your tiny ass dick, idiot.” You were about ready to say fuck it and walk out when Xehanort started laughing. Jesus, did he have to have _the most beautiful melody of laughter you’d ever heard_? How was that fair.

“You and I both know that’s not true, toy.” Oh yeah, the pet names he’d chosen for you. Hadn’t called you by your real name all night.

“Oh, do we? Cause last I heard, you and I were rockin’ the bed till the cows came home,” you spat angrily, all your rage funneling back anew. The maid outfit you were wearing was exposing too much, but still you stepped forward, tossing your feather duster at his stupid head. He ducked quickly and the bells of laughter filled the room again. “Fuck this,” you grumbled, about to leave.

“Last **I** heard, you wanted to say you made me cum in five seconds. As if you could, toy.” Oh, he wanted to do this? You could do this.

“First of all, I could make you cum without even touching you, Xeha.” You snarled his name, fists balling up.   
“It’s almost cute that you think that.” The tension was filling the air and you were about to snap. That was exactly what he wanted, but you couldn’t let logic ruin your moment right now.

“You better shut the fuck up, or else I’ll-”

“Or else what, pet?” Xehanort asked dryly, leaning further on his bed. Was this asshole bored? That was absolutely it. In a few strides, you were standing directly in front of where he sat on his bed. Without thought, you placed one stocking covered knee on either side of his form, sinking down onto his lap. Your thumb and forefinger yanked his chin upwards as you slammed your lips together roughly. Before he could recognize what was happening, your free hand slid between your two bodies, rubbing over the crotch of his pants. It took a moment before Xehanort’s lips could form a clear smirk against yours, pulling you forward by the small of your back.

Your lips painted a path from his lips to his jawline, down his neck and back again, leaving small nibbles and bruises as you went. His breathing steadily got heavier as your skilled hand continued to stroke him through his jeans. “Are you that desperate?” he whispered in your ear breathlessly, his voice husky and almost dripping with lust. Something in that moment made you feel like cold water had been poured down your back and your movements stuttered for it. A chuckle was heard as Xehanort nibbled on your earlobe. Fuck, you were getting turned on.

Your hands both focused on unbuttoning his jeans and working the zipper down, your forehead resting on his shoulder. All that could be heard while you fumbled for a moment was the heavy breathing that surrounded the duo and all you could feel was his large hand petting your hair.

“That’s a good pet,” he cooed. Oh no...oh no. Finally, you managed to pop the elastic of his briefs down, his cock peeking out. Your hand wrapped around the base. “Not so skinny, mm?” He wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t incredibly thick, but it was a...very decent size. Son of a bitch. You slowly started working your hand up and down the shaft, rubbing your thumb over the tip a few times. Moving back, you let a trail of drool fall from between your lips, giving you the much needed lubrication to pump him faster. You smirked in satisfaction as Xeha bucked his hips against your hand instinctively, relishing the soft moan that fell from his bruised lips when you squeezed near the tip slightly. You worked him over, biting hard in the spot between his neck and shoulder. As your pace increased, Xehanort began to buck his hips against your hand almost desperately. You lifted your head, looking him dead in the eye as you stilled your hand near the base of his cock.

“But I couldn’t make you cum, huh?” you tease, your tone flat. His golden eyes lock onto yours, almost a shade deeper than the last time you were watching him. His pupils narrowed and suddenly he had flipped you around so he was lying between your legs and your back was to the bed. Your hand had disconnected from him in the confusion and now you stared up at him with doe eyes. “Xe-”  
“Not in five seconds, toy.” His hands moved to directly between your breasts, grabbing onto the black mesh mess that was your maid outfit. “Such a filthy maid, seducing her master like this.” The surge of pleasure that phrase brought you went straight to between your thighs, flooding the thong they’d given you to wear. Your hips moved against him of their own accord, a rosy blush dancing across your features. With a swift motion, Xehanort pulled the bra the costume supplied down, exposing your breasts. “What’s this?” he asked, fingertips trailing slowly and softly over your erected nipple.

“C-cold…” you whimpered, almost to the point of begging him to touch you. His fingers stayed, smirking down at you before giving your nipple a firm pinch. You whined underneath his touch, back arching up and into his warmth. “God, Xeha, please-” You reached down and grabbed his hand, forcing him to release you. You were all but trembling underneath him, desire flooding your entire body and impairing your ability to realize this was something he’d hold over you forever.

“Pathetic pet,” he insulted but finally gave into you, reaching his hand down and pushing your panties to the side, finally pressing his fingers against your clit. You moaned loudly, covering your mouth to save some form of pride. “Is this what you wanted?” His fingers started rubbing slow circles and you let the sounds exiting your throat talk for you. “I said is this what you wanted? Is that what you wanted all along? Is this why you came here in that shameless outfit? Answer me.” The last words were a firm command, his fingers speeding up before completely stopping, pulling away from you immediately after you’d been building up so close. You could’ve screamed in frustration or started sobbing.

“Yes! Please, Xeha!” All morals lost, you begged him for his fingers to resume their work on you. He obliged, resuming the pressure at a quickened speed.

“I knew it, you bratty toy.” Suddenly, he added another element to your pleasure: his finger slipped inside you. Xehanort was now using both hands to work you over- his finger curling forwards as it was pumped in and out of you. His name fell from your lips multiple times while you neared the edge once more. It didn’t take long before you were whining for him, gripping onto his arms for dear life. Just before you were about to reach your climax, his hands left you again.

“Wh-What? Xehanort, I swear to fucking God, if you do-” His hand slapped over your mouth, effectively silencing you while he lined himself up with you.

“Is that any way for a maid to speak with her master, pet?” He didn’t wait for any kind of response, just pressed inside you, fully sheathing himself immediately. The way he filled you was perfect, the stretch not uncomfortable but still enough for you to need to adjust to. You panted against his hand, biting down on it hard until you tasted his blood. Xehanort stayed almost motionless for a few moments, waiting on you to signal it was okay to go. The metallic taste in your mouth made you swallow thickly and you looked up to him, tears pecking at the corner of your eyes, as you relaxed a bit. You released his fingers from between your teeth and he began to pull out of you again, almost completely exposing himself before slamming into you again roughly.

You whined, gripping at his shirt, tugging him down to you so you can slam your lips to his once more while he sets a heavy pace, his hands angling your hips so he can get as deep in you as possible every time. Both of your moans mix with one another, filling the room with a melody of the two. Your legs wrapped around his waist and demanded he stay close to you, that he keep his pace up.

“Look at you, what a mess,” he panted while you bit your lip hard enough to taste your own blood. The bed frame was knocking against the wall and making enough noise to alert the entire fraternity, but holy shit, you didn’t _care_. You were a dirty dirty liar. That’s what you’d pulled from this experience.

“Xeha, Xeha..” you sighed, reaching down to rub your own clit to bring yourself a more intense pleasure. Almost immediately, his hand pulled your wrist away and brought it up to the top of your head, locking it with the other and placing his hand over it, trapping them out of your reach. His pace stuttered for a moment, looking you in the eyes.

“I don’t think so,” he smirked. Placing his weight on you, he used his other hand to reach down and do the job himself. Your eyes could’ve rolled back into your head. Your back arched as he continued to work, your hips rolling against his and into his hand, begging for release. With another swift motion, he pulled out and flipped you onto your stomach. “Ass up,” he demanded. You quickly obliged, looking back at him expectantly. Pushing your panties to the side again, he sheathed himself inside you once more, a completely different feeling washing over you.

“Holy fuck, Xeha,” you moaned, gripping the sheets roughly. And then his hand reached forward once more, expert fingers circling your clit with a perfect speed and force. “Xeha, I’m gonna cum...”

“Beg for it,” he panted, getting close himself. You had no pride any longer.

“Please,” you whined, your voice strained. “Please, please, please, Xeha!” His pace suddenly sped up, the pressure on your clit constant as his hand almost vibrated. You were pushed over the edge, calling his name loudly as your orgasm took over you. He fucked you through your climax, his hand relenting only as your hips began to buck erratically and your whines started to turn into heavy breathing. Then he was gripping your hips again, slamming into you harder than before as a hand came firmly down on your ass. You yelped, not expecting... _that_. He was clearly using your body to get himself off, and honestly, after that orgasm, you didn’t even care.

“Fuck, (y/n).” the first time he said your name all night rang in your ears. He pulled out suddenly, starting to jerk himself quickly. You sat up on your knees and looked at him, ready to get down and to suck his cum from him if he wanted you to, but he suddenly burst onto you, thick ropes of white cum painting your breasts and uniform. “(y/n),” he groaned, finally releasing the last of his load.

“You...fucking...asshole,” you panted, looking down at the state of your outfit. You were almost drenched in his cum and you know what you didn’t have? A change of fucking clothes. Xehanort rode out the rest of his orgasm before collapsing back onto the bed, gasping for breath himself.

“You fucking asshole!” you repeated, gathering your breath again. Xehanort propped himself onto his elbows, his sweat soaked shirt clinging to his form as his chest heaved. Honestly, maybe round two was a good idea.

“There’s a napkin on the dresser,” Xehanort grumbled, falling back against the pillow again, eyes closing.

“A fucking napkin?!” You threw a pillow at the jerk. He let it happen, waving his hand in the air.

“Take a shower, I don’t fucking care. I’m going to bed.” Going to bed?!

“You want me to leave?”

“I don’t fucking care,” he repeated.

“You’re not even taking a shower?”

“ _I don’t fucking care, (y/n)._ ”

“You’re disgusting,” you spat, walking to his ensuite bathroom. Well, at least you could put rumors to rest, now.

**Author's Note:**

> YX as a top....thank u goodnight!! This is what I do with my life now!! Love rabies squad! If you enjoyed, please consider gifting me a coffee <3 https://ko-fi.com/S6S6QQD6


End file.
